Application developers are facing more and more challenges as during the whole life of the application, they have to make their application easily customizable and efficient enough in term of performance to meet fast changing market demands.
The source code related to an application comprises at least one platform-independent first method corresponding to a plurality of operations sequences of the application to be performed. A platform-independent first method is written in a language which is a platform-independent code, which, after compilation, is interpreted and executed by a virtual machine of said integrated circuit card. The platform-independent code is independent from the processor unit of the integrated circuit card so that it may be executed in the same way on any integrated circuit card issued by any provider.
When said application has been already loaded in the integrated circuit card, in order to customize the application or to improve the running time of some critical parts of the application, one solution well-known by the man skilled in the art is to propose to modify the execution of a platform-independent method through a mechanism called class extension, which requires splitting the code of the platform-independent method into small methods and download them in the integrated circuit card to replace the operations sequence(s) to be customized or optimized.
A problem of this prior art is that the multiple invocations of all the small methods slow down the application performance.